chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the New Sun
The Order of the New Sun was a faction of the Order of the Blazing Sun , centered in the city of Kingsbridge , that felt the order's imperious application of blind justice and inquisitorial tactics were not what the world needed in the years after the Great Silence. So, in a daring move that nearly brought war upon the whole of the North Marches, the small faction within the OBS broke away and, with the help of the House of Norello , founded themselves as a new order within the Barony of Midlund in an event known as the Night of Broken Justice . The Order occupied and claimed the Temple of Justice within the city of Kingsbridge and renamed it the 'Temple of Peace '. They proclaimed that they would serve the realm as guardians of peace and justice against any who would bring war and strife. Needless to say this angered the remnants of the OBS who still held tremendous power within the South Marches and in the Kels. Missives were sent to Baron Vykus of the House of Norello and demanded that he withdraw his support from this 'upstart order'. The Commanding General of the OBS also demanded that all members of this 'New Sun' be arrested and surrendered to his forces. In a darring move, Baron Vykus called upon the aid of the Lord Commander of the Green Wardens and upon the Azure Council and in 880 KR drove the forces of the OBS back into the South Marches. The Order was officially formed in 881 KR after the seizure of the Temple of Justice. Organization All those wishing to join the order first join as a Student. They will remain as such until they have finished their education in the doctrines, customs and traditions of the Church of Arn. While expanding their mind and soul to the service of Arn, they also undergo an intense physical training to ensure that they are worthy of Arn's blessing and to become his instrument in this world. After approximately two years they may be given a test of knowledge and if they pass they are given the Sun Tabbard of the Order that marks them as a junior member or a Candidate. The tabbard is red in color and this marks them as a 'servant' of the people. During this time they are evaluated on how they interact with others, how they ensure peace and law throughout the area, etc. It is also during this time that they are restricted from wearing any armor or carrying only non-bladed weapons other than a knife. It is common for most candidate who wear the red tabbard to carry with them nothing more than a staff. It is thought that by limiting the weapon it both improves the candidate's judgement when to strike but also allows mistakes to be remedied. A bruise from a staff will heal but a blade is only to kill. After a few years as a candidate they are given a test of faith and should they pass they are awarded a golden sash to wear for formal occasions. This marks them as a senior candidate and they are sent to serve with a Paladin for at least a year before they are permitted to take the Oath of the Sun and become a Paladin themself. The order is lead by the First Paladin . Known Members Character/ONS Patrons Several Noble Houses support the Order of Grey Brothers. Patron/New Sun Category:Order/Arn Category:Order/Divine Category:Order/ONS Category:Order/North Marches Category:Organization Category:Kingsport Category:Arn Category:Cleric Category:Confederation